What is Love?
by SakuraGenki
Summary: Love, as defined by Webster, is a deep and tender feeling of affection for or attachment or devotion to a person or persons. Find out how Sakura and Syaoran's love for each other evolves through misunderstandings and trials of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's the start of the revised story "What is Love?" The essential plot has gone unchanged, but there are several changes that have happen. I'm sorry to those who read through it the first time, please bear with me. Hopefully through these revisions I will finally write a proper ending! Yay! Thanks to all those who read this before and please continue to show your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CCS or Clamp!

Ch. 1

This story does not take into account Syaoran confessing to Sakura nor Sakura confessing to Syaoran. This was written pretty soon after the American Cardcaptors series (which is completely horrible compared to CCS!). Please keep this in mind while reading!

Premise: Syaoran and Meilin have returned to Japan after spending 3 years in Hong Kong. Eriol has also returned from England at the same time. Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest are all 18 and in their last year of high school. Lately, Syaoran and Eriol have been fighting for Sakura's affection. And of course, Sakura is oblivious to this, although she is just beginning to find her emotions for Syaoran. Tomoyo is infatuated with Eriol, and is jealous that Sakura has his attention.

♥♣♠♦

_A full moon, bad weather. Wait, there's me. I'm sitting in a branch, wearing a filmy white dress. What's going on? Ahh, darkness..._

♥♣♠♦

"No!" Sakura yelled, her eyes flying open to reveal emerald green pools.

"What's wrong?" Kero asked, flying out from a desk drawer.

"I don't understand..." Sakura started saying to Kero.

"What I can't understand is how you're always late," Kero commented, holding up a clock that read 7:40.

"Ayia!" Sakura yelled. She jumped into her school uniform.

"I wonder who will arrive first, the kid or Clow Reed," Kero said, looking out the window.

"Shut up Kero!"

"It's the truth Sakura."

"Listen, they're just friends."

"That's all you think?"

"I don't have time for this. See you later," Sakura said, picking up her shoulder bag and closing the door.

"Better hurry up!" Mr. Kinomoto shouted to his daughter.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called, running down the stairs.

♥♣♠♦

"There is no way Eriol is beating me," Syaoran murmured, stepping on the gas pedal. As he continued driving, he saw a black Mercedes approaching.

♥♣♠♦

"Great, he's ahead of me! I might as well just go to school," Eriol mumbled as he watched the dark green BMW pull into Sakura's driveway. He pulled to the side of the road to catch his breath; he had to run out of the house to get to the point where he was now, still behind Syaoran.

"Hey Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted, running to the car.

"Great," Eriol rolled his eyes. Although he was very interested in Sakura, he had some issues with her obnoxious (at least to him) best friend. "Hey Tomoyo," he put on his fake smile.

"Do you mind if I climb in?" she asked. Of course she had her own expensive car, but she needed some excuse to hang with Eriol alone.

"No, come in," Eriol said. "Might as well, I don't have Sakura for company," he thought as an enthusiastic Tomoyo jumped into the passenger seat.

Syaoran saw Eriol give up. He smirked, stopped the engine, and went out.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura smiled as she came out.

"Hey. Need a lift?" he asked casually, leaning against the car.

"Of course!" 

Syaoran took her shoulder bag and placed it in the back. He climbed in as Sakura buckled her seat belt.

"Please tell me we didn't have any math homework," Sakura said as they sped to school.

"I hate to disappoint you, but we did."

"Argh! At this rate, I'm never going to pass math!"

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah..."

"Then say hello to Li Syaoran, you're new tutor, or helper, or whatever you want to call me."

"But Syaoran, there's no way I could possibly ask..."

"You never asked, I volunteered. Plus, I promised I would always be there for you."

"Yeah..." Sakura whispered, remembering when he made that promise.

_Flashback_

_Syaoran and Sakura are dancing at a school dance to a slow song. Suddenly, Syaoran felt a chill go through Sakura._

"_Is something wrong?" he asked with concern._

"_I was just remembering all we went through with the cards. It was pretty scary at times."_

"_Yeah, but you were able to handle it."_

"WE_ were able to handle it," Sakura said, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_I didn't do anything."_

"_Sure you did. I don't know what I would do without you."_

"_Well then, I promise I'll always be there for you."_

"_But you already do so."_

"_Then this is from now on, no matter what happens. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"Is there something between us?" Sakura wondered as they continued driving.

"Do you want to start today?" Syaoran asked, interrupting Sakura's chain of thought.

"Sure. We can do it at my house."

"That's fine with me. My sisters are having a party tonight anyway. And I really don't want to go home until I have to."

"I take it you don't want to be there?"

"It would be really boring if I was there by myself, surrounded by all their friends."

Sakura smiled, "What if I was there?"

Syaoran almost turned to fully face her, which would be bad since they were going around a curve; he wasn't expecting that. "I could never ask..."

"You never asked, I volunteered," Sakura laughed, mimicking him.

Syaoran laughed too, "Okay, are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! My dad's going to be out this weekend anyway."

"Okay."

"How do you want to work this?"

"Well, it starts at 8 and goes until 2. There will be a DJ and all, but also another place where people can lounge. After our session, we could just go to my house."

"That sounds good," Sakura smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Would it be easier for you if you slept over?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked over at him shocked.

"Don't worry, we'll be in different rooms," he said, his eyes still looking straight ahead.

"Okay," Sakura smiled.

Syaoran pulled in next to Eriol, where he was shocked to see Tomoyo in the passenger seat. Eriol and Tomoyo came out as Sakura and Syaoran did.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo shouted happily as Eriol handed her her backpack.

"Hey!" Sakura said back as Syaoran helped her with her shoulder bag.

"We better hurry up before the bell rings," Eriol said, hopefully getting the chance to ask Sakura on a date for that night.

"Okay," Sakura said, walking up to Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran close behind.

Eriol never got his chance. Sakura and Tomoyo ran ahead, giggling about something.

"I wonder what's going on with them?" Eriol commented.

Syaoran smirked, "Sakura's just probably filling Tomoyo in with some interesting news."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"What are you talking about? What do you know?" Eriol's eyes glared.

"You'll find out soon enough."

♥♣♠♦

"Tomoyo, you're not going to believe what just happened!" Sakura exclaimed quietly as she and Tomoyo ran ahead of the boys. She didn't want Syaoran to hear, especially since she was still trying to figure out her own emotions for him.

"What?"

"You have to guess!"

"Um, did you get a call from Yukito?"

"No! Besides, I'm way over him."

"I know, I was just kidding! Okay, does it have something to do with a certain someone?"

"It depends on who you're thinking of!"

"If it's Eriol, and he asked you on a date..."

"Don't worry, it's not him!"

"Okay, then it must be Syaoran."

"You're right about that!"

"Oh, did he ask you on a date!?"

"Well, sort-of. He's now my personal math tutor, and I'm going to a party with him tonight."

"This is so exciting Sakura! You know you're going to wear one of my outfits."

"That reminds me, I better ask Syaoran what to wear," Sakura remembered as they entered the classroom. Unfortunately, the second they went to their seats the bell rang, so Sakura couldn't even turn around and ask him. "Must remember to ask at lunch!"

Class went on in dreariness. Meilin came late, which was a surprise to everyone. Even more surprising was that she was late with a guy named Takeru.

"Wow, it looks like Meilin has a boyfriend!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as the teacher scolded them.

Sakura giggled.

"Is something funny Kinomoto?" the teacher asked.

"No sir," Sakura quickly replied, putting on a serious face.

And class continued. Finally, the bell rang dismissing them to lunch.

"I'll meet you outside Tomoyo. I have to stop at my locker," Sakura said, picking up her stuff.

"Okay. Come on Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

Eriol pulled his arm free. "I'll wait for you Sakura," he offered. Tomoyo looked hurt.

"It's okay, Syaoran all ready offered," Sakura smiled, taking Syaoran's hand, which caused them both to blush.

"Oh, okay," Eriol hesitated as Tomoyo dragged him outside with her.

"It looks like Meilin and Takeru are still getting it," Syaoran observed as he saw his cousin and Takeru being lectured at by the teacher.

"Yeah, but they'll come out when their done," Sakura said, gently pulling on Syaoran.

"I'm coming," he smiled, letting himself be pulled.

"Oh, what exactly kind of party is it tonight?" Sakura asked as she did her combo on her lock.

"More on the fancy side. After all, it is my sisters we're talking about."

"Okay, but then you know you're going to have to wait for me to change," Sakura warned.

Syaoran laughed, "Don't worry! I don't think tutoring will take long."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Why, do you want to match?"

"No, I just want to know what kind of range I'm looking at!"

"It really isn't a big deal, just as long as it doesn't look like you're coming off the street."

Sakura sighed, "I'm not going to get any help, am I?"

"Well, what were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, it depends on Tomoyo."

"Ah, is she giving you one of her designs again?"

"Of course."

"Then I wouldn't worry, Tomoyo's outfits would go perfect with my sisters' crowd."

"Okay," Sakura said as they joined their friends under a cherry tree.

"So, what did he say?" Tomoyo asked the second they sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Tomoyo is trying to figure out what I'm going to wear tonight," Sakura said, as if stating the obvious. Her friends looked at her confused.

"You're going to have to expand on that," Rika smiled.

"Oh, I'm going with Syaoran to his sisters' party," Sakura explained.

"So that's what's going on," Eriol whispered, glaring at Syaoran, who simply smiled back. "Great, he gets there first this morning and now he has a date with her!" Eriol thought to himself.

"Is something wrong Eriol?" Sakura asked.

He put on his fake smile, "Of course not."

"So, what kind of dress!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I don't know, you explain Syaoran," Sakura said, turning to the guy sitting next to her.

"Just something better than street clothes," Syaoran said indifferently, still eating.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I all ready have the perfect outfit!"

"Do you wish to share?"

"No, you'll just have to wait! I'm coming at 6."

"Is that okay Syaoran?"

"Yeah, we should be done by then."

"Done with what?" an already angry Eriol exclaimed.

"With our tutoring session!" Sakura said back.

"He's your tutor! How cute!" Naoko said.

"Wow, it sounds almost as if you two are together," Chiharu commented.

"Oh, it's no where close," Sakura and Syaoran said together, although both were blushing like crazy.

"You're going to pay Syaoran," Eriol thought as he saw Sakura smile at Syaoran.

♥♣♠♦

So how was it? I know that the idea itself isn't very original, but there will be twists. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! It warms my heart in this cold weather!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CCS or Clamp

Ch. 2

Nothing exciting happened until after school.

"Hey Sakura!" Eriol called as he saw her come out of her last period, which he had memorized along with the rest of her schedule.

"Hey Eriol. What's up?"

"Well, I just wondering if you were free sometime later this weekend. I mean, other than tonight."

Sakura looked away. She had a feeling that Syaoran and Eriol were competing for her love, but she was pretty sure Syaoran was winning since that was the guy who was pulling at her heart.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Eriol hesitated after a minute.

Sakura shook her head, "Ah, no, of course not! Um, let me look at my schedule and I'll let you know."

"Oh, okay. Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to meet Syaoran at his locker. Want to come?"

"Sure."

Eriol and Sakura walked down the hall to Syaoran's and Tomoyo's locker, which just happened to be right next to each other.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Hey Sakura. Hey Eriol," Syaoran said, not lifting his head at all.

"How did you know it was them?" Tomoyo wondered from beside him.

"Well, I heard Sakura's voice and sensed Eriol's pressence."

"Ah, nothing gets past my dear descendent!" Eriol smiled.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!"

"Come on Syaoran, we should go," Sakura said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Syaoran said, closing his locker.

"Remember, I'm coming over at 6!" Tomoyo shouted at Sakura.

"Hai! Until then!"

"And remember to call me!" Eriol yelled.

Sakura looked down. "I'll try," she said, just loud enough for Eriol to hear.

"What was that about Sakura?" Syaoran asked, beeping open his car.

"Eriol wanted to get together this weekend, but I don't know."

"Don't know about what?"

"If I should go out with him."

Syaoran was still trying to conceal his feelings, although he wasn't doing a very good job; he was turning red from his anger and his blushing. "If he makes you uncomfortable, you should just tell him," he said, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, guys like it when a girl is upfront with him."

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"But I don't think Eriol would want to make you uncomfortable either."

"Hm, maybe I'll just go with him once. I mean, I've already had to reject him multiple times."

"You have!?"

"Yeah, it seems like every Friday he comes up and asks me to go out with him somewhere."

"But why do you say no?"

Sakura looked away and blushed. "Because I think I'm interested in another."

Syaoran showed no emotion, but he was burning up inside. He knew he had feelings for Sakura for a long time now, and it looks like she was interested in someone else.

"Syaoran, is everything okay?" Sakura asked, as she saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Huh? Of course. I'm just surprised Eriol hasn't asked Tomoyo out. I mean, she's constantly flirting with him."

Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo can be like that. It's really cute though, and they would make such a cute couple! But I guess Eriol wants to be with someone magical, don't you think?"

"I don't know. He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, so maybe he does."

Sakura looked away, "I just hope it isn't me," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!"

Syaoran pulled into her driveway and parked off to the side.

"So, should we get going?" Syaoran asked as they settled in in the living room.

"Yeah, let me go tell Kero," Sakura said, running up to her room.

"Kero!" she yelled.

"Wohoo! Another one killed!" Kero yelled at the TV screen.

"Kero, Syaoran and I are studying okay? And Tomoyo is coming in 3 hours."

"What?!" Kero yelled upon hearing Syoaran's name. "Why is the kid here?"

"Because he's helping me in math! And after that, Tomoyo is coming so she came help me get ready for a party that Syaoran's sisters are holding."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to the party with Syaoran!"

"A date with him!"

"It's not a date!"

"It sure sounds like it."

"Whatever Kero, just behave yourself, hai?"

"Hai."

Sakura ran back downstairs and she and Syaoran started studying.

♥♣♠♦

"So, you're going to go help Sakura this afternoon?" Eriol asked casually as he stood in front of the school with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned around and nodded, smiling. "Sakura wants to look her best this evening!"

"Are you going to film?"

"Of course I am!"

"Does Sakura know this?"

"No, but that's part of the fun! I'm hoping that Syaoran will confess his feelings to her tonight, and I have to be there to capture it on tape!"

"What do you mean 'confess his feelings'?"

"Eriol, please tell me you're not that dense!"

"What?"

"Syaoran has feelings for Sakura! And you know that, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I don't know this for sure, but Sakura is also sending out signals."

Eriol looked away. "Maybe Sakura is gone," he thought to himself.

"Is something wrong?' Tomoyo asked.

"No, of course not! Hey, do you mind if I come with you on your little recording session?"

Tomoyo was shocked. "You mean, just us?"

"Sure, it would be fun, don't you think?"

Tomoyo was practically floating, she was so happy. "Recording Sakura, being on a secret date with Eriol, life doesn't get any better!" she thought excitedly. "Okay," she said, trying to conceal her happiness, although she wasn't doing a good job. She sort-of squeaked and did a little hop.

"When do you want to meet?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I should be done at Sakura's place by 7:00, especially since they still need to go to Syoaran's place and he needs to change before 7:30. Come to Sakura's house at 7:15. Nothing can occur in 15 minutes, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Great! So, I'll see ya then!" Tomoyo said happily as a limo pulled up and one of her body guards came out and escorted her in.

"Thanks Tomoyo," Eriol grinned mischeiviously.

♥♣♠♦

"So, do you understand?" Syaoran asked, putting down his pencil.

"Yeah, it makes much more sense coming from you than the teacher," Sakura said, trying the next problem on her own.

"You're doing great," Syaoran said, peeking over her shoulder.

Sakura turned around. "Thanks to you," she whispered, giving him an embrace.

Syoaran was really shocked at first, and hesitantly returned it.

"Well, we still have an hour," Syaoran said, breaking the still air.

"I'll make us something to eat," Sakura said, letting go and going to the kitchen.

"I'll help too," Syaoran offered.

"Oh, I better not forget about Kero," Sakura remembered, pulling a pudding out of the fridge. "I'll be back."

"Pudding!" Kero yelled, flying at Sakura the instant the door began to move.

"Ah!" Sakura said, about to fall, when she somehow didn't hit the ground.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked, holding Sakura by the waist.

Sakura blushed. "Yeah," she said as Syaoran helped her up.

"Pudding, pudding!" Kero shouted happily, hugging the pudding in his arms.

"Kero!" Sakura shouted, still red from being saved by Syaoran.

"Maybe it's best if we leave him alone," Syaoran said, smiling at Kero.

"You're right," Sakura said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. She shut the door behind them and they went downstairs.

"What do you want to eat?" Sakura asked as they went back into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"I don't know, that's why I went up to ask."

"Hm, something light, don't you think?"

"Sure, the party will have hor'devours."

"Okay, then I think this will work," Sakura said, pulling out two soup bowls filled with miso soup.

"What is that?" Syaoran asked.

"You've lived in Japan for how long and you haven't had miso!?" Sakura exclaimed, putting the two bowls in the mirowave and pressing the start button.

Syaoran thought. "No, I don't think so. Most of the food I eat is Chinese."

Sakura smiled as the microwave stopped. She took the bowls out and set them at the table. "Go ahead and sit," she said to Syaoran, getting chopsticks from a drawer.

Syaoran sat down and eyed the bowl suspiciously. Sakura gave him a pair of chopsticks and sat across from him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, picking up her bowl.

"What is this again?" Syaoran asked, poking at the brown liquid with his chopsticks.

"It's miso!"

"And how am I supposed to eat this?"

"By lifting it up, like so," Sakura said, taking her bowl and drinking from it like a cup.

"Then what are these chopsticks for?"

"To eat the stuff at the bottom! My goodness Syaoran, have you never eaten soup before?"

"Oh, I have, but I usually use a spoon like we do in China."

Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, still poking at the surface.

"It's just silly how you never drank soup in Japan yet," Sakura said, eating a piece of tofu.

Syaoran sighed and finally took a sip.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked, putting down her bowl.

Syoaran's face was blank when he put down his bowl. Suddenly, he fell forward.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, going over to him. "Syaoran, talk to me!" she put her arm around his shoulder.

Syoaran volted right up, the same expression on his face. Sakura jumped and looked at him, scared.

"Are you okay?" she asked timidly, slowly going back over to her friend.

Syaoran sharply turned and looked her in the eye. "That was the best soup I've ever tasted," he burst out laughing.

Sakura playfully slapped him. "Syaoran! How could you? I was worried!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Hey, I had to get you back for pestering me about my soup drinking abilities!"

Sakura sighed and went to the sink. "Hey, bring me your dish when you're done," she said, turning on the hot water.

Syaoran finished pretty quickly and joined Sakura at the sink.

"You need help?" he asked, putting his bowl in the hot soappy water.

"No," Sakura said smiling.

"What are you up to?" Syaoran asked, scared of what that smile meant.

Sakura turned around and grinned evilly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, about to run. But he was too late. Pretty soon, a spray of warm water came flying at him, hitting him in the arm. "What was that for?" he yelled at Sakura, who turned her back. But it was too clear that she was laughing, her shoulders were shaking and a sort-of squeal came out.

"Oh, I guess I missed," Sakura managed to say between her laughs.

"I'm going to dry off," Syaoran said loud enough for Sakura to hear. He stomped his feet a few times.

"Yes, I got off easy," Sakura said to herself, putting the last bowl in the drying rack, letting the water out of the sink, and drying her hands.

Syaoran quickly, and quietly, went behind her; and suddenly tickled her.

"Ahh!" Sakura shrieked, laughing and trying to get away at the same time.

"Thought you'd get away with it huh?" Syaoran said, not stopping for a second.

"Syaoran...come...on...please...stop..." Sakura said between giggles. She finally got away, when she and Syaoran had a face off.

"You're going to pay," she said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"If only I had my cards..." Sakura said, looking up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Syaoran jumped in front with his back to the stairway. "If you want your cards, you'll have to get past me!"

Sakura didn't make a move. "I have to think of someway to make Syaoran move without getting tickled at the sametime. But how? Think Sakura, think, what is Syaoran's weakness? Oh, I know..." Sakura slowly smiled. She put on her most innocent face and slowly walked over to Syoaran, looking at him admiringly.

"What are you up to?" Syaoran asked, not letting his guard down for a moment.

"Oh, I have never noticed how sexy you are Syaoran," Sakura said, placing an arm around his neck, the other hand landing on his chest.

Syaoran nearly melted, which was exactly what Sakura wanted. She pulled herself until her body came in contact with his, causing him to blush madly.

"Syaoran, there's only one thing I have to tell you," she whispered in his ear, moving her lips until his and her's were just centimeters apart.

Syaoran was in Heaven at the currect movement. His guard went down the second Sakura touched him, which always happened when she did that. He wasn't suspecting that her innocence might be covering something.

"What's that?" he whispered back, fighting the urge to kiss her senseless.

Sakura instantly broke away and ran up the stairs. "I fooled you!" she yelled, running into her bedroom.

Syaoran swore. When did she turn him around so that he was facing the stairs?! He couldn't believe he was so easily tricked! He would have ran after her, but he heard a door slam, so he knew she made it to her room safely.

"Great, now I have to wait for the worse," he thought, sitting down on the bottom steps.

"Haha!" Sakura yelled, barging into the room.

"Pudding!" Kero yelled to a pudding twice as big as himself.

"Kero! Where did you get that pudding from?"

But Kero didn't answer, he was too busy eating. Sakura walked over and saw a Sakura Card laying next to him, the Big.

"Argh! I told you to stay out of my stuff! Oh well, I have to get Syaoran back somehow. Now which card to use?" Sakura said as she looked through all her cards. But the one that stuck out most was the Hope, which flooded back memories of the past. "Maybe my revenge can be the start of our relationship," she thought to herself, finally admitting her feelings for Syoaran. She put her cards back in the book and left the room.

She quietly closed the door and crept back to the steps, glad to see Syoaran's back. Sakura jumped down the stairs, about to hit him, when he stood up and caught her in his arms.

"Trying to attack now, ney?" he smiled, still carrying her.

Sakura blushed. "I can't believe my plan back fired!" she cried.

"Ah, now you're at the mercy of Li Syaoran!"

"So, are you going to let me get out of your mercy?"

"Maybe. You'll have to exchange it for something," Syaoran smiled, carrying her to the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a pond."

"What if I tell you something?!"

"What is it?" Syoaran said, stopping in front of the door.

"I..."

♥♣♠♦

Uh oh, how's Sakura going to get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter! But in the meantime... please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I finally decided to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CCS or Clamp

Ch. 3

"I..." Sakura began, but stopped. She looked away and blushed like crazy.

"You were saying?" Syaoran pushed, taking another step.

"I..." she tried again, when banging came from the front door. "Oh, I better get the door," she said loudly, trying to get free, but Syaoran held on.

"Ah, you're not out of my mercy yet," he said, carrying her to the door. Sakura was blushing like crazy now.

"How am I going to open it?" Sakura asked once in front of the door, seeing the outline of Tomoyo. "Syaoran, it's Tomoyo!"

"You think I'm going to fall for another trick? I don't think so," he said, getting on his knees so Sakura could open the door without difficulty.

"But I'm not kidding this time!!"

"Ha!"

"Okay, have it your way," Sakura said, reaching for the door knob. "Tomoyo, have your camera ready!" Sakura yelled, opening the door.

And sure enough, a camera ready Tomoyo stood at the door.

"Ah!" Syaoran yelled, but he didn't let go of Sakura.

"Oh, this is so cute!" Tomoyo said, picking up her stuff and walking in as Syaoran walked backwards. "I just hope I'm not interrupting."

"We aren't doing anything!" Sakura said.

"Then why is he carrying you?"

"Because she's at my mercy at the current moment," Syaoran said, giving her a little toss and catching her again.

"Syaoran! Don't do that!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and lowering her head closer to his.

"Why is she at your mercy?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"Because we are in a current war of pay back, this is just another battle" Syaoran said.

"Ney?" Tomoyo asked, still confused.

"It started because I made fun of the way he drank soup. And then he pretended to faint, so I sprayed him with water. Then he tickled me and I was able to get away. But then I had to go to my room, but he was blocking the entrance, so I used my charm and got there. But I decided not to use my cards and just tackle him, and as you can see it backfired. He caught me instead," Sakura said in one long breath.

"Oh, so now what are you going to do Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, still recording.

"I'm going to dump her in a pond, unless she finishes her sentence," Syaoran smiled, going to the door.

"NO!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled together.

"Why not?" Syaoran asked, ignoring Sakura and turning to Tomoyo.

"I don't care what it takes to get her out of your mercy, but if you dump her in a pond you'll ruin my masterpiece!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Fine,"Syaoran said.

"Can you put me down now?" Sakura asked.

"Not until you finish your sentence!"

"I'll finish it tonight, okay?" Sakura said desperately.

Syaoran pretended to think.

"Come on Syaoran, I need to get Sakura ready!" Tomoyo exclaimed, breaking the five second silence.

"All right, but don't think I'll forget," Syaoran said, putting Sakura gently on the ground. They held each other and looked into each other's eyes for a split second, but let go before Tomoyo saw anything.

"Come Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, grabbing her bags and her friend's hand. "Wait here Syaoran, we'll be back soon!"

Syaoran sighed and settled on the couch.

"This is so exciting Sakura!" Tomoyo said, going to Sakura's room.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, I'm excited too!"

"So, let's get to work!" Tomoyo cried.

"What am I wearing this time?" Sakura asked after they kicked Kero out of the room.

"This!" Tomoyo said, holding up an outfit on a hanger.

Sakura gasped. It was a light pink two piece outfit with white designs. The top was a tube top, backless except for strings that formed x's connecting the fabric, coming to a v in front. The skirt was floor length, a little tighter around her hips and thighs and flowing out a little after her knees, a high slit in the front.

"Tomoyo, it's lovely!" Sakura said in awe.

"Anything for you Sakura," Tomoyo smiled, handing the hanger over to Sakura.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" Sakura asked after she carefully put it on, looking at herself in a full length mirror.

"It's perfect on you Sakura!" Tomoyo said, recording. "Okay, here are your shoes," she said, giving Sakura a pair of the white heels with a flower pattern decorating them.

"You really do think of everything, don't you Tomoyo?"

"You bet!"

They spent the rest of the time with the finishing touches. Tomoyo simply put Sakura's hair into a bun and laced it with a few gems, kept the make-up to a minimum, and finished by giving Sakura a sparkely silver bracelet.

"Don't you think I need a necklace?" Sakura asked after all that was accomplished.

"Um, no I think you look fine!" Tomoyo said hesitantly.

Sakura turned around and looked at her. "Do you know something Tomoyo?"

"Why do you say that Sakura?!" Tomoyo said in a high fake voice, putting on a too-innocent-to-be-true look.

"Because, you always complete my outfits with a necklace!"

"Oh, uh, um, it's just that, uh, I, uh, don't think you, uh need it! Oh, you might have some trouble getting out of the top of that dress."

"Why? Did you do something funky with the bow?"

"It's tied really tight."

"I think I can handle it."

"If you say so."

"Okay," Sakura said, taking one last look at herself. She put on her shoes, grabbed her purse, and opened the door.

"Wait! Let me go down first," Tomoyo said, going in front of Sakura. "Stay right here until I call!"

"Hai!" Sakura said, smiling. "I hope Syaoran likes it."

Tomoyo went running down the stairs and back into the living room, where Syaoran was still sitting.

"Finally done?" Syaoran asked, getting up.

Tomoyo smiled. "May I present to you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura heard her cue, took a deep breath, and walked slowly downstairs.

Syaoran waited in anticipation to see Sakura, but he was nearly knocked out when he saw her come down. He continued to stare as she came up to him and smiled, which just caused him to blush majorly. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura said, breaking the silence.

"You're beautiful," Syaoran whispered.

"Of course she is!" Tomoyo said from behind her camera.

"We should be going," Syaoran said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Okay," Sakura said as Syaoran picked up his stuff and Sakura's duffle (which just magically appeared next to his shoulder bag) and went to the door. Tomoyo followed, Sakura coming last after making sure Kero would be watching the house for her.

"Have fun!" Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a hug as they loaded up Syaoran's car.

"Thanks for everything," Sakura said, returning the embrace.

"It was so much fun!" Tomoyo said as Sakura went in the passenger's seat.

"Bye!" Syaoran and Sakura said together.

"Bye! Have a great time!" Tomoyo yelled back.

When their car disappeared, a black mercedes pulled into the drive way.

"Ready?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo went in.

"Ready," she smiled back.

♥♣♠♦

What's going to happen at the party? Find out next time!


End file.
